Two bodies one soul
by DnAfan
Summary: I m a new writer and a big duofan...pplsss read the story and encourage me...edited 2nd chapter to thank some reviewers...
1. Chapter 1

Hi frnds….I m new to this site but only as a writer as I am a silent reader of duo stories…..i m a big big big duo fan….so just want to write on them an os and finally decided to write…..I am not so good as u all but just try to write something…so plsss encourage me and sorry in advance if my any word hurts any one….now let's go to the story…..

Daya : Boss, kya keh rahe ho tum ,tumhara haath chhod du..pagal ho gaye ho tum…niche maut hai abhijeet….

Abhi : pagal mat ban Daya,dekh sab mare jayenge…plsss mere bhai chhod de mera haath…jane de mujhe

Daya : Nahi abhi mai kuchh nahi janta….tum bas haath mat chhodna…mai tumhe kuchh nahi hone dunga….

Abhi : Nahi Daya…ye nahi ho sakta….

And daya trying hard not to leave abhi's hand but his hand slips and ….

**Daya : Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Daya wake up with a loud scream…his heart was beating fast….his forehead was sweating badly…..then after sometime he realize the situation that it was just a dream….a horrable dream which was actually happened with him but now his abhi is safe….and just to confirm this he immediately went to abhijeet's room and see him to take a sound sleep a smile come over his lips and satisfaction in his heart but still something is there which is very weird but he feels that something is going to be wrong…..and ofcourse this feeling is about none other than his buddy….so how can he sleep…he didn't sleep the whole night and just think about his dream and the weird feeling…

**At morning (Duo's home) :**

Abhi came out from his room and saw daya sat on the sofa thinking something….he feels strange..

Abhi : Are Daya ,ye kya aaj suraj kaha se nikla hai (Daya confused) ha bhai aaj mera daya bina mujhe pareshan kiye bina mere jagae khud uth gaya wo bhi itni jaldi ya phir raat bhar soya hi nahi (Daya shocked)..ab aise kya dekh raha hai teri aankhe dekh kar hi pata chal raha hai k janab raat bhar soye nahi….kya baat hai koi tension hai ya koi bura sapna dekha…

Daya again think about the dream….Abhi put his hand on his shoulder and said in loving tone

Abhi : Daya …kya hua :kya soch raha hai bol na…

Daya (in forced smile) : nahi nahi abhi aisa kuchh bhi to nahi hai wo to bas aise hi

Abhi (in bit strict tone): Dayaaa

Daya (in helpless tone) : Bosss

Abhi : Bura sapna dekha na koi..

Daya shocked and and also feels blessed that how much his abhi knows him…

Daya (with down head) : Hmmm

Abhi : Kya dekha

Daya : Tumhe us jharne se niche girte hue

Abhi (Sighed) : Daya ab bhul ja uss baat ko.. mai janta tu wo hadsa tere liye bhulana asaan nahi par dekh mai bilkul thik hu…tere paas hu bilkul sahi salamat hai na…(Daya nodded)…to phir bas ab tu mujhse wada kar k uss bareme kuchh nahi sochega…dekh apni nind bhi kharab kar di na…(teasing)aise mat kiya kar nahi to mere handsome bhai ki aankho k niche darkcircles aa jaenge na…

Daya (shyingly): Kya Boss tum bhi na…achha baba nahi sochta kuchh bas khush

Abhi : Hmm Bahot khush…ab ja jake jaldi ready ho ja bureau nahi jana kya

Daya nodded and went to get ready…

**At Bureau :**

Abhi Daya together : Good morning sir

Acp sir : Are abhijeet daya aa gaye tum dono good morning….daya ye pichhle case ki file hai jara ek baar check kar lo…aur abhijeet tum mere cabin me aao kuchh baat karni hai..

Daya and Abhi nodded and get to their work..

After sometime abhijeet came out from acp sir cabin

Daya (Exictedly) : Kya hua boss kya kaha sir ne hume kuchh din ki chhuti de rahe hain kya

Abhi : Ha ha kyu nahi sir ne isiliye to mujhe ander bulaya tha

Daya (happily) : Sachi boss

Abhi (pat on his head) : He bhagwan kya karu me iss ladke ka…Daya sir ne mujhe isiliye bulaya tha kyuki wo mujhe ek case k silsile me aaj delhi bhej rahe hain..

Daya (in bit sad tone): Kya delhi…aaj hi par kyu I mean kisi aur ko bhi to bhej sakte hain na sir

Abhi : Ha Daya bhej to sakte hain per ye thoda high profile case hai to wo tujhe ya mujhe hum me se hi kisi ek ko bhejna chahte hain to mujhe bhej rahe hain bas..

Daya : Ha to boss mai chala jata hu na tum rehne do na

Abhi : Daya, kya ho gaya hai tujhe itna weird kyu behave kar raha hai…mai delhi ja raha hu sarhad pe nahi…

Daya(in whisper) : hunh Darr to utna hi lagta hai na

Abhi : Kya bola

Daya : Kuchh nahi bas tum apna jana cancle kar do aur sir ko bol do tumhari jagah mai jaunga bas

Abhi : Daya bas bahot ho gaya…ab apni bakwas band kar aur kaam kar mujhe apne khabri se milne jana hai thodi der me aata hu..

Daya : Boss, are suno to plsss yaar…but abhijeet did not listen to him went from there…

Daya's pov : Boss to kuchh sun ne ko hi taiyar nahi….mujhe kal raat se hi kuchh thik nahi lag raha…aisa lag raha hai k kuchh to bura hone vala hai…aur abhi k delhi jane ki baat sunke to ye feeling aur bhi strong ho gai hai…ajeeb sa lag raha hai… par boss ko kaise samjhau…aur use roku kaise…God plsssss help me….

HMMM finally ho gaya…sorry for the mistakes and meri English k liye to bahot bada sorry plssss tolerate kar lena ….bdw plsss tell me how was it…should I continue or not? If I will continue I will finish it in 1 or 2 chapters….so plssss guys….r &amp; r…Thnk u….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daya still thinking about the same…he don't have to let abhijit go.

After sometimes abhijit came back to bearue…Daya went to him and asked again

Daya : Bosss kya socha tumne , nahi jaoge na…acp sir se baat ki…bolo na

Abhi : kya daya phir se wahi baat..tum abhi tak bhule nahi …daya tu samajh kyu nahi raha aur aisa kar kyu raha hai akhir…

Daya : kyuki boss , mujhe kuchh thik nahi lag raha…aisa lag raha hai k kuchh to bura hone vala hai…I can't explain but plsss understand yaar

Abhi : ye kya baat hui daya tujhe kuchh thik nahi lag raha iss wajah se me delhi jana cancle kar du

Daya : haa

Abhi : Kya haa..aur acp sir ko kya bolu k mai kyu nahi ja raha kyuki daya ko kuchh thik nahi lag raha bas isiliye

Daya : Dekho boss tumko acp sir se jo kehna hai wo kaho par meri baat bhi to samjho…mene aaj tak kabhi tumhe apni duty karne se mana kiya hai kya….tumne helicopter udai mene kuchhh kaha…jab dekho tab superman ban jate ho tab mene kuchh kaha kya…(Abhijeet looked at him smilingly) me bhi ek cid officer hu aur duty ki ahemiyat samjhata hu..phir bhi agar ye keh raha hu to kuchh to baat hogi na..aur mene kaha to k me chala jata hu na kya problem hai abhi…

Abhi : Daya tujhe kal pichhle case k silsile me pune bhi to jana hai na bhul gya…(Daya made a helpless face) aur waha to tujhe hi jana hoga kyuki wo case bhi tu hi head kar raha hai…

Looking daya said abhijeet added further in loving tone : Daya idher dekh(make his face towards him)tujhe kal wo bura sapna aya tha na isliye tujhe aisa lag raha hoga but don't worry kucch nahi hoga daya trust me hmm…achha sun me abhi ghar ja raha hu packing karne, aaj raat ki flight hai to packing karke vapas aata hu raat ko yehi se direct nikal jaunga ok…mai aata hu…ab smile kar chal jaldi..phir me jau

Daya smiled forcely

Abhi: Good chal me aata hu thodi der me

And he went to home..

Here Daya in sad mood as well as in tension ….freddy who listened the whole duo conversation now come to daya and put his hand on his shoulder to get back him in world…daya looked at him

Freddy : Sir, aap itni chinta kyo kar rahe ho..kuchh bura nahi hoga

Daya : Pata nahi freddy mujhe khud samajh nahi aa raha k mujhe itni tension kyo ho rahi hai…jaane do

And he went from bearue .

Freddy just looked at him and sighed …vivek came to him and said ,"kya hua sir?"

Freedy : pata nahi…chal chhod jane de

And they get back to their work

Here Daya sitting in Quallis.

Daya : kya karu kuchh samajh hi nahi aa raha… and suddenly something strike in his mind…and he called someone…

**At CID Bearue :**

Abhijit came back to beurae after packing his stuff and not see daya there so ask to freddy

Abhi : Are Freddy, ye Daya kaha gaya?

Freddy : Pata nahi sir kuchh bataya nahi…apke jaane k thodi der baad achanak kahi chale gaye..

Abhi : Achha …thik hai…..(in slow tone) ye ladka bhi na…and took his phone and called daya but daya didn't pick up his call…he called him 2-3 times but result was same…so he is getting tense

Abhi's pov : ye phone kyu nahi utha raha..shayad drive kar raha hoga ya phir muh fula kar baitha hoga mujhse…thodi der wait karta hu..

After sometime daya still didn't come…so now abhijeet getting more tense..

Abhi : jab ise pata hai 2 ghante baad meri flight hai fir bhi aya nahi abhi tak

And he again going to call him just then his phone ringing …

Abhi : Hello, Ha Rahul bolo…kya accident…kya bol rahe ho..mai abhi aata hu…

Freddy(in tense tone):kya hua sir..kiska accident hua

Abhi (not in his senses and tears in his eyes) : freddy wo d d daya daya ka accident …chalo jaldi

And abhijeet, freddy and vivek rushed to hospital..

**In Hospital :**

Abhi : Rahul kya hua daya ko ha..kaha hai mera daya…wo thik to hai na.. jyada chot to nahi aai na..bolo na kaha hai wo

(Rahul is a doctor and a good frnd of daya – abhi)

Rahul : Ha wo abhijeet wo thik hai matlab nahi hai matlab uske sar pe chot aai hai filhal thik hai par behosh hai to tum thodi der baad mil lena usase

Abhi(in tension) : Behosh hai….lekin lekin ye sab hua kaise aur wo yaha..

Rahul : woe k bhala aadmi use yaha le aya…mai bhi ghabra gaya pehle to phir tumhe call kiya…but don't worry ..he is fine now…

Abhi : Kya me uske paas baith sakta hu…plssss

Dr. Rahul : Ha kyu nahi jao

Abhi : Thnk u..(to freddy and vivek) tum dono beurae jao shayad koi case aye to …acp sir aur rajat bhi meeting ke liye gaye hain…sachin chhuti par hai… yaha ki chinta mat karo …daya ko hosh aa jaega to mai inform kar dunga…ok

Freddy and Vivek nodded and went from there…

Abhijeet go inside the room and see daya lying peacefully..a bandage on his forehead…his eyes become teary but he wipes it and sit near daya…

After sometime abhijeet's mobile ringing…he pick up the call as

Abhi : Ji sir

Acp Sir : Abhijeet ye mai kya sun raha hu daya ka accident..kaisa hai wo thik to hai..use hosh aya k nahi..mujhe abhi abhi freddy ne bataya..

Abhi : Ha sir wo thik hai abhi..aap chinta mat kijiye…hosh me aate hi mai inform kar dunga

Acp Sir : Thik hai... Vaise mai bhi thodi der me aa raha hu hospital..

Abhijit : Sir wo mai Actually wo sir….

Acp sir : Abhijit Don't worry..mai janta hu tum kya kehna chah rahe ho…tumhari flight k liye tum already kafi late ho chuke ho…aur vaise bhi daya ko aise chhod k tum jate bhi to kaam nahi kar pate…tum chinta mat karo mene faisla kiya hai ki abb tumhari jagah mai Rajat ko vaha aaj late night flight se bhej raha hu…afterall he is also a senior officer…aur ye uske liye bhi ek achha experience rahega… aur delhi cid team se bhi senior officer bhi isme deal kar rahe hain to koi problem nahi hogi..

Abhi (in relax tone) : Thank u Sir…Thank u so much

Acp sir : It's ok Abhijeet…Achha mai rajat ko bhi apne saath hi le aata hu wo case ki file bhi tumhare paas hi hai to tum wahi use thoda guide kar dena..

Abhi : Jee sir

And they cut the call…at the sametime Daya gained consciousness..he slowly opened his eyes..And saw abhijit smiling at him he smiled back…

Abhi (In teary tone spread his hand on his head) : Kaisa hai

Daya (smiling) : Bilkul fit…bas dimag ka ek hissa thoda sa tut fut gaya hai…

Abhi smiled : Pagal..jaan nikal di thi meri…kaise hua ye sab…

Daya : Are boss wo mai thoda tension me tha aur drive karte vakt achanak se do bachhe road cross karte hue gadi k aage aa gaye..unhe bachane k liye mene gadi modi to ped se jake takrai aur mere sar par chot aai aur mai behosh ho gaya aur bas abhi aankh khuli…

At the time Dr. Rahul enters

Rahul : Are daya,kaisa lag raha hai ab…kaise ho?

Daya : Thik hu yaar

Rahul : Good

Daya : Boss sorry meri wajah tum wo delhi…tumhari flight thi na

Abhi :are tu uski chinta mat kar…acp sir ka phone thaw o ab meri jagah rajat ko bhej rahe hain..uske liye bhi achha experience rahega..wo log abhi yahi aa rahe hain….are haa rajat ko mujhe wo file bhi deni hai…niche gadi me hai mail eke aata hu ok…tu aaram kar aur tv dekh shanti se

Daya smiled..abhijit went to bring the file but he remember that he forget his keys in room so came back to take the keys…when he came outside the room he heard something…

Daya : Kya yaar Rahul mai ti darr hi gaya tha k kahi boss ko pata na chal jae but mene bhi achhi acting kin a behosh hone ki

Rahul ( in tease): ha bahot achhi acting ki….aur tum hamesha mujhe hi aisi situation me fasate ho…ab agar tumhare uss bhai ko pata chala na ki ye sab sirf ek natak tha aur tumhara koi accident nahi hua to tumhe to jane do wo mujhe bhi nahi chhodega…

Daya : Are yaar tum tension mat lo boss ko kuchh pata nahi chalega…aur mujhe koi shauk nahi hua tha ye sab karne ka par mai kya karta mujhe bas BOSS ko kisi bhi tarah rokna tha yaar…

Here Abhi stunned at his place to listen all this…he just can't believe on hi ears…his anger was on its peak…but he relax himself and enter inside the room

Daya : Are boss file lene gaye the laye nahi

Abhi : Nahi wo niche gaya phir yaad aya car ki keys to yahi reh gai to…achha daya ek baat bata teri gaadi kaha hai

Daya : Gaadi wo wo to garage me hai na wo bhi to tut fut gai

Abhi : Achha kisne di

Rahul interrupt : wo mene I mean mene mechanic ko call karke bol diya tha to

Abhi : Oh vaise daya tera accident hua kaha pe

Daya(wiping his sweating forehead) : wo boss beurue se 10 min ki duri par hi wo

Abhi : Achha to waha se tujhe yaha tak I mean waha par bhi to aas paas me ache hospitals hain phir yaha adhe ghante ki duri par wo aadmi tujhe itni dur kyu leke aya..tune to kaha nahi hoga tu to behosh than a

Daya(in fear) : Ha wo boss

Abhi(in stern tone) : kya hua daya ac me bhi tujhe itna paseena kyu aa raha hai

Here rahul also sweated badly…

Daya : nahi boss wo actually

Abhi (in full anger shouting while standing): Bas kar daya kitna jhooth bolega tu(daya jerked badly and acp sir and team with also arrived so listen abhijeet's loud voice immediately entered in the room…)

Abhi harshly pulls the bandage from Daya's forehead so in result an 'ouchh' came from daya's mouth he stunned…

Acp Sir and team also in shock…

Abhi : Sab natak….ye sab majak lagta hai tumhe haan….pata hai utni der me kya haalat hui thi meri…lekin tumhe kya..tumhare liye to ye sab sirf ek joke hai…how could u do this to me daya?how could u?

Daya (in teary voice): Boss I m sorry yaar par mujhe darr lag raha tha k

Abhi interrupted : k kya k mai mar jaunga ha

Daya (in shock and tears) : Abhiiii

At the same time a news flashes on television as tv was on

Reporter : Abhi abhi mili khabar k mutabik Mumbai se delhi jane wali flight kharab mausam k chalet buri tarah se crash ho chuki hai…iss hadse me kisi bhi passenger k bachne ki umeed nahi hai…

(Abhijeet and Daya stunned at their places and others were in great shock..)

Abhijeet just look at the tv screen…even his eyes were not blinking…

Daya could not react because at the one time he can faal the fear if his buddy was in that flight but at the same time he is so happy that his abhi is safe…a tear slipped from his eyes….abhi looked at him and immediately rushed away from there

Daya : Abhii ruko

Acp sir (coming out from shock) : Daya mai dekhta hu

Here Abhijeet standing in balcony…Acp sir came to hi, and put his hand on his shoulder ..abhijeet suddenly turned and hugged him tightly…and crying

Abhi(in crying) : Sir mene ye kya kar diya…kitna daant diya use…wo mujhe subah se keh raha tha par mai hi nahi samajh paya uska abhi hi use nahi samjh paya sir

Acp just patted on his back…they separated..

Abhijeet : par mai kya karta sir…uske accident ki khabar sunke mai itna ghabra gaya tha k…aap to jaante hain na sir use jara si kharoch aa jati hai to kitni takleef

Acp sir : Shant ho jao Abhijeet…isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai….infact isme kisi ki bhi koi galati nahi hai….aur tumhe kya lagta tumhare daantne ki wajah se tumhara pagal bhai tumse naraj ho jaega..

Abhi (in teary smile) : Nahi sir wo to khush hai k mai sahi salmat hu…sach me mera bhai bilkul pagal hai…

And he looked at Daya who stood at the door step listen them…

Acp sir put his hand on Daya'shoulder'," Jao sambhalo apne bhai ko".

Daya nodded in smile and acp sir went from there…

Daya came close to abhijit but did not say a word….Abhi turned to him

Abhi : Naraz ho?

Daya (pretend to be serious and angry) : hmmm

Abhi (in teary voice) : Bahot daant diya na maine…bahot jyada bol diya na

Daya : hmm bola to

Now abhijeet crying like a baby..

Abhi (like a crying baby) : mujhe pata tha tum gussa ho hona bhi chahie, mai hi idiot hu kuchh samjhta hi nahi…I m sorry..

Now Daya can't resist and hugged abhijeet tightly ..abhijeet hide his face on his chest..

Daya : Are abhi abhi suno to aise mat ro yaar dekho mai to majak kar raha tha mai bilkul naaraz nahi hu tumse ..chup ho jao

Abhi : Sach me

Daya : ha meri jaan sach me

And after sometime they saeprated…daya wiped abhi's tears

Daya : kya boss aise bhi koi rota hai kya…

Abhi : Par mene tujhe bahot daanta na

Daya : Ha to tumhara hak banta hai tum mujhe daanto maro mujhe bura nahi lagta aur vaise tumhe gussa is baat ka nahi tha k tum apni duty nahi nibha paye balki iss baat ka tha k mene fir se tumhari jaan nikal di(smiling).

Abhi : par yaar agar mai subah hi teri baat maan leta to tujhe ye sab na karna padta

Daya : Nahi yaar isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai me bhi tumhari jagah hota to yehi karta…afterall duty comes first….par kya karu meri wo feeling itni strong thi ki mujhe ye sab karna pda …afterall tum jaan jo ho meri..

Abhi (patted his cheeks) : Aur tu meri..

Both smiled and hugged each other….At the same time Rahul, Acp Sir and team comes…

Rahul (in tease) : Lo bhai ho gaya Bharat milap (all smiled) and rahul in frustration ," tum dono ki wajah se na ek din mujhe khud pagal khane me bharti hona padega…ek taraf ye emotional fool mujhe emotional kar karke fool banata hai..dosti ka vasta aur pata nahi kya kya...(Daya emberassed) aur dusri taraf inke bade bhai angry young man bachhan k fan(All suppressed their laughter) inka darr alag…aise to mai bhari jawani me buddha ho jaunga..

Daya : ha yaar phir teri shadi kaise hogi..(Rahul glared at him with angry eyes , Daya head down)

Abhijeet tell him to shut his mouth and said to Rahul..

Rahul : Are yaar Rahul sorry na ab itna bhi kya gussa aur maine to tumhe daanta bhi nahi (rahil looked at him) mera matlab hai daya bhi tumhe sorry bol raha hai hai na daya

Daya : Ha ha Rahul I m really sorry yaar..

Rahul(Like a angry kid ) : Hunh

Daya abhi together : sorry Rahul

Rahul : Thik hai thik hai maaf kiya iss baar..tum log bhi kya yaad rakhoge

They all smiled..

Freddy : Par Daya sir ek baat samajh me nahi aai apko pehle se kaise pata chala k kuchh bura hone vala hai abhijeet sir k saath

Acp Sir : Are freddy kyuki ye dono dikhte do hain magar hain to ek hi …Do Dil Ek Jaan…kyu sahi kaha na

Daya abhi looked at each other and smiled..

Abhijeet : Raja t ab agar tum nahi jana chahte to mai chala jaunga delhi don't worry(Daya looked at him with serious expressions.)

Acp sir : Are Abhijeet ye kehne se pehle jara apne bhai ka chehra to dekh lo…(Daya emberassed, Abhi smiled)

Rajat : nahi sir it's ok..actually ye mere liye bhi ek achha experience hoga ..(in bit teasing) sir ab mai delhi ja raha hu mujhe to koi problem

Daya (in emberrasing tone) : Kya Rajat tum bhi

And they all laughed out and went to their destination….

**Wow finally my first story is completed…so tell me how is it…**

**Nandita,Rai,Shzk,Sweetpari mai to aap logo ko duo stories ki fan hu apka review mila I m very happy…thnk u so much..**

**Aashi, Hamdard duo,km-fan khalsa, shreshtha, kirti, push, .Anjaana, mistic morning, guests Thank u so much for ur precious reviews**

**actually apke review abhi display hue so I edited this chapter**

**r &amp; r**

**Tc **

**Bye…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank U**

**Hello frnds,**

**I am really thankful that u read and reviewed my first story…**

**I don't know why but some reviews of 28****th**** display today so in my 2****nd**** chapter I didn't take everybody's name…really sorry for that…so here I want to thank everybody…**

**Rai –the nightqueen- Thnk u so much dear…ur words really encourage me..**

**Nandita- thnk u so much dear.**

**Aashi's Honey – Thnk u so much for ur appreciation..**

**Hamdard Duo – Thnk u very much…**

**Shzk lucky – Thnks dear…Why should u say sorry…ur review is enough for welcome me…**

**Sweetpari – Thnk u so much.**

**Km-fan – Thnks dear…**

**A. – Thnk u so much…**

**Naina Malik – Thnk u so much…**

**Shrestha – Thnks dear…**

**Khalsa – Thnks dear…and don't worry maine ye pure duo hi rakha hai actually I don't like S and T presence and pairing with duo…so if I will write anything in future it will be either purely Duo or Team based…sorry if I hurt anyone…it's just my opinion..**

**Push – Thnks Dear…**

**Kirti – Thnk u so much dear…aur zyada na daro yaar daya sir k hote hue abhijeet sir ko kuchh ho sakta hai kya ;)**

**Mistic morning – Thnk u so much dear…**

**DA95 – Thnk u Dear…**

**Alishba – Thnk u Dear…**

**Sree – Thnk u Dear…**

**GD – I m really happy to get ur review…I love ur stories on IF asa well as FF….apka review ne dil khush kar diya…Thnk u so much dada…**

**And last but not the least my all Guests – Thnk u so very much…**

**And at last if I miss anybody or any review which may be not display till now I want to thank all of them….Again Thank U all my reviewers and readers…. **

**Thnk u so much..**

**TC**

**Tata**


End file.
